Our Sunday
by Phee Anee
Summary: Hari Minggu memang hari yang ditunggu – tunggu. Tapi, hal itu mungkin tidak berlaku pada salah satu 5 Boboiboy bersaudara, yang tidak lain adalah Boboiboy Gempa. Peristiwa apakah yang kemungkinan akan terjadi pada saudara – saudaranya yang ajaib itu, pada hari Minggu ini? / 5 Elemental Siblings / Mind to Read? / RnR


**Hai, haii. Aku coba nulis di Fandom ini ya.**

 **Ini Fanfic pertama di Fandom ini, setelah sebelumnya aku sedang kepincut sama Boboiboy dan kawan – kawan. Aku mencoba bikin yang humor. Walaupun gak yakin bakal lucu.**

 **Ya sudah kalau gitu.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Our Sunday**

 **[ Boboiboy 5 Elemental Sibling. Perwatakan mengambil watak dari 'Dark Calamity of Princess'.]**

 **[Warning : OOC, Humor maksa, Bukan sepenuhnya EYD, Alur Kecepetan, Dll]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Minggu ya!

Haahh.. hari Minggu memang hari yang ditunggu – tunggu mungkin oleh sebagian besar (atau seluruhnya) pelajar. Tapi, hal itu mungkin tidak berlaku pada salah satu 5 Boboiboy bersaudara, yang tidak lain adalah Boboiboy Gempa. Dia bukannya tidak menyukai hari libur, siapa juga yang tak senang dengan hari libur. Tapi, yang ia permasalahkan adalah peristiwa apakah yang kemungkinan akan terjadi pada saudara – saudaranya yang ajaib itu, pada hari Minggu ini.

Mereka semua adalah Boboiboy bersaudara.

Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa merupakan kembar identik yang lahir lebih dulu dari dua saudara yang lain. Api merupakan anak keempat dan Air anak bungsu. Walaupun Api dan Air bukan kembar identik, tapi wajah mereka seperti saudara kembar identik. Benar – benar mirip. Makanya kedua orang tua mereka sebenarnya bingung juga.

Sang kembaran ketiga terlihat sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka berlima—atau berempat. Tidak rumit, hanya membuat nasi goreng dan omelet special (Ini kata Api). Bertepatan dengan itu Taufan turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan menggosok matanya. Membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa ingin membungkus dan mengantongi Taufan untuk dibawa kabur dan dijadikan cemilan. (eh?)

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun. Kalau begitu tolong bangunkan yang lain!". Gempa menoleh saat siluet Taufan terlihat di ruang makan dekat dapur. Nyawa Taufan yang awalnya belum terkumpul, tiba – tiba langsung sumringah mendengarnya.

"Ok! Serahkan pada ku". Taufan berlari ke lantai atas dan bisa ditebak dia memasuki kamar kembarannya pertama kesayangannya (Halilintar tidak mengakuinya). Taufan membuka pintu dengan keras dan membantingnya membuat dinding disekitarnya bergetar, ingatkan saja untuk menyediakan pintu baru jaga – jaga kalau tiba – tiba pintu itu rubuh.

Anehnya sang pemilik kamar tidak terusik sama sekali, seakan tidak terjadi apa – apa.

"Hohoho, posenya aneh sekali". Taufan gemas, niatan untuk mengerjai Halilintar pun muncul secara alamiah dari otak jahil alami milik Taufan. Taufan berlari dan langsung menindih Halilintar secara tiba – tiba, kebetulan posisi Halilintar sedang dalam posisi telentang dan Taufan dengan mudah mengerjainya. Taufan menekan hidung Halilintar berkali – kali, kelihatan sekali dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang gemas. Taufan merasa sedang bercermin sekarang.

Halilintar yang merasa ada yang menganggu tidurnya pun mulai merasa risih dan perlahan membuka matanya, ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar.

Duak!

Matanya melotot kaget dan reflek menendang Taufan dari kasurnya, sang korban tergeletak dengan mengenaskan di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?". Halilintar meninggikan suaranya, dan Taufan hanya mengusap pantatnya yang lebih dulu mencium lantai dan merengut sebal.

"Kak Hali tega! Sakit tahu!". Taufan merajuk, dan Halilintar hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, dan segera turun kelantai bawah. Taufan mendengus kesal dan mengikuti Halilintar untuk turun kebawah.

.

.

.

Terlihat di ruang makan hanya ada empat orang saja, dan kemana Air? Hm, jangan ditanya. Dia masih tertidur dan sulit sekali untuk bangun. Dia seperti sedang berhibernasi. Mereka berempat telah selesai dengan sarapan mereka dan terlihat Halilintar dan Gempa sedang membereskan meja makan, Taufan dan Api sedang berebut Apel, dan mereka tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membantu Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Hari ini kita akan membagi tugas untuk membereskan rumah". Gempa berbicara setelah ia selesai membereskan piring kotor yang digunakan tadi.

"Aku dan Taufan akan membereskan di dalam rumah. Api dan Halilintar akan membersihkan bagian luar dan sekeliling rumah, dan sekalian kalian untuk membakar sampahnya". Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk paham. Api melotot panic.

"Stoop!". Api mengangkat tangannya dan memberi gesture seakan menyuruh untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kenapa?". Gempa tak mengerti, Api terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan! Please jangan membakar sampah kak!" Api memasang wajah memelas dan memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa memang?". Kali ini Taufan yang bingung sedangkan yang lain hanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Apa kakak tidak tahu membakar sampah akan menyebabkan polusi udara, dan akan menyebabkan lapisan ozon menipis".

Krik Krik Krik.

Semua diruangan itu saling berpandangan bingung dan Halilintar memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hei, penyebab lapisan ozon menipis dari asap kendaraan". Halilintar berbicara dengan lempeng.

"Tapi kan itu sama saja polusi kak. Mengandung racun Monoksida atau CO dan dioksin kan?". Api bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya sedangkan Taufan dan Gempa hanya melihat mereka dengan bingung—atau mungkin mereka tak mengerti.

Halilintar mendengus. "Bukankah sampah yang akan kita bakar bukan seberapa. Tidak banyak juga".

"Memangnya hanya kita yang membakar sampah pada jam itu Kak. Bandingkan dengan orang di dunia ini yang membakarnya bersamaan dengan kita". Api tetap tak mau kalah. Oke! Kenapa ini jadi membahas polusi dan ozon. Hahh.

"Ya kalau begitu harusnya penggunaan kendaraan yang harus dikurangi bukan hanya pembakaran sampahnya". Halilintar kesal, susah memang berbicara dengan Api sang penggemar Geografi dan Antariksa.

"Tapi kan setidaknya kita berusaha meminimalisirnya Kak Hali". Api memandang sengit Halilintar. Gempa memijat pelipisnya pening, ini kenapa Api jadi tiba – tiba membahas Ozon dan sebangsanya, sedangkan Taufan hanya melongo seperti anak ayam yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Sudah – sudah". Gempa menghela nafas lelah. "Kenapa hanya gara – gara membakar sampah jadi perdebatan panjang, seperti konferensi Negara saja"

"Aha!". Taufan menemukan ide yang tidak cemerlang "Kalian timbun saja".

"Jangan ih Kak! Nanti bisa merusak unsur hara yang ada di dalam tanah!". Api merengut sebal dengan keputusan sang kakak keduanya itu.

"Apa – apaan kau. Sampah yang ada dihalaman kita bukan platik yang sulit terurai, hanya sampah organic seperti daun dan sejenisnya". Halilintar menyahut lagi berniat memperbaiki perkataan Api.

"Hei! Sudah – sudah. Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, kalian akan apakan sampah itu nanti terserah kalian. Sekarang lakukan saja tugas kalian, jangan membuang – buang waktu". Gempa melerai perdebatan agak penting yang dilakukan oleh kedua saudaranya yang memang cerdas itu. Dan lumayan, itung – itung informasi buat Taufan dan Gempa. Hei, semua Boboiboy bersaudara itu pintar lho! Tapi mereka pintar dibidang nya masing – masing.

.

.

Halilintar dan Api telah selesai dengan membersihkan pekarangan rumah mereka, dan terlihat setumpuk sampah yang didominasi dengan daun yang gugur dari pohonnya. Halilintar merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil korek api, dengan pasti ia menyalakan korek api kayu tersebut.

Whusss..

Semilir angin memadamkan api yang baru saja dinyalakan dari korek api itu. Halilintar mendengus kesal sudah sepuluh batang korek api yang dia nyalakan, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil mendarat disetumpuk sampah itu. Jangankan untuk membakar sampah, baru beberapa detik api itu menyala tiba – tiba ada angin yang memadamkannya.

Halilintar adalah orang paling sabar di dunia ini, dan mencobanya sekali lagi.

Whuss..

Ok! Dia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Eh, tapi intensitas anginnya kecil ya. Hanya terasa di tangan sebelah kanan Halilintar yang memegang korek api itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Dan faktanya, terlihat Api sedang berusaha meniup semua korek api yang dinyalakan Halilintar. Api tersadar dari kegiatannya, dan melirik kearah kakaknya itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Tidak boleh membakar sampah di udara terbuka Kak!".

.

.

.

.

Halilintar sekarang sedang berada di depan TV, sepertinya dia sedang menghibur dirinya dengan acara yang ditontonnya. Walaupun wajahnya tidak bisa disebut demikian.

Taufan tiba – tiba mendatangi kakaknya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Halilintar hanya memandang Taufan, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Taufan menghela nafasnya. "Kak Hali! Hari ini beda ya?".

"Hah!?"

"Iya! Kak Hali beda. Hm, kaya ada manis – manisnya". Taufan pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan Halilintar dengan wajah melongonya.

Tiba – tiba Api muncul dibalik sofa yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Halilintar.

"Cieeeee. Yang terus – terusan… Kepikiran!". Halilintar memasang wajah 'WTF'-nya. Sekarang Halilintar baru sadar. Ia baru saja dikerjai oleh adiknya yang kurang ajar itu. Ingatkan dia untuk membanting mereka nanti.

.

.

.

Waktu dengan cepat berputar, sekarang sudah malam hari pada hari Minggu ini. Dan, Air belum bangun juga. Ok, rupanya mereka tidak khawatir. Bahkan mereka sudah merencanakan akan membuat surat sakit untuk Air kalau ia tidak bangun juga sampai besok.

Keempat Boboiboy bersaudara sedang belajar bersama di ruang TV sebenarnya bukan bersama, karena mereka sibuk dengan pelajarannya sendiri. Halilintar dengan kamusnya duduk diatas sofa dengan mensejajarkan kakinya, Gempa yang sedang mengerjakan makalah didepan laptop di atas meja, Taufan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Fisikanya yang sesekali dibantu oleh Api, dan Api yang sedang membaca buku tentang benda – benda langit. Taufan dan Api berada di bawah dengan posisi tengkurap dan di antara mereka tersaji setoples cemilan yang menemani mereka.

"Hei! tanganmu menghalangi tanganku". Api protes saat tangannya dan tangan Taufan yang berniat mengambil makanan itu masuk secara bersamaan kedalam toples.

"Apa!? Tanganmu juga kenapa mengikuti tanganku. Sebab itu tanganmu menghalangi tanganku". Mereka menarik kedua tangan mereka dan bertatapan dengan sengit.

"Tapi, tanganmu tidak seharusnya menghalangi tanganku!".

"Heh! Kau saja yang salah. Kenapa menyalahkan tanganku sedangkan tanganmu tadi nya juga menghalangi tanganku!".

"Tanganmu yang duluan menghalangi tanganku!"

Halilintar mendengus keras. "Berisik!".

Gempa memijit kepalanya, sudah makalahnya belum selesai dan kepalanya tambah pusing mendengar Taufan dan Api ribut seperti tadi. Yang ini perdebatannya tidak penting.

"Tolong hentikan menggunakkan kata 'tanganku' dan 'tanganmu', kalian membuat kepalaku pusing". Gempa menegur mereka, dari nadanya ia tidak terdengar marah. Ya karena memang Gempa tak bisa marah.

Taufan dan Api saling memalingkan wajah. Taufan bangkit berniat mengambil minum untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Tapi sepertinya Taufan tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga ia menginjak kaki Api.

"Aw! Kak Taufan, kakimu menginjak kakiku woy!". Api bangkit dari tengkurap menjadi duduk dan senantiasa memandang sengit Taufan

"Heh! Api. Siapa yang menyuruh kakimu dengan posisi seperti itu. Pantas saja kalau kakimu menyandung kakiku". Taufan berkacak pinggang

"Tapi kan, kak Taufan setidaknya bisa melihat kakiku, jadi kan kakimu tak mungkin menginjak kakiku".

"Kakimu yang menyandung kakiku. Jadi, kakiku menginjak kakimu. Ya. jangan salahkan aku!".

"Tapi kak, ini sakit. Kakak saja yang berjalan terlalu cepat jadi kakimu menginjak kakiku".

"WOI!". Halilintar berseru dengan wajah kesalnya. Kedua adiknya ini benar – benar membuat darahnya mendidih. Kedua adiknya langsung diam seribu kata. Sepertinya teguranmu berhasil Halilintar. Haha!

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar, Air terbuka, memperlihatkan Air yang sedang menggosok matanya. Membuat Taufan dan Api gelindingan sampai ruang tamu (Abaikan kalimat tadi).

"Hai Air? Bagaimana tidurnya?". Gempa tersenyum kearah Air. Air hanya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Tidurnya kurang puas Kak! Tadi kak Taufan dan kak Api berisik". Keempat orang disana Sweatdrop mendengarnya. Dia seharian tidur dan itu belum cukup juga. Dasar.

"Oh iya, berapa lama aku tidur?".

"Ah, kamu tid—".

"Hah! Kamu tidur… Hm, kurang lebih dari Minggu ke Minggu lagi lho". Ucapan Gempa terpotong dengan penjelasan tak bermutu oleh Api. Halilintar memutar matanya. Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini anak, berdua. Hobinya menjahili orang terus.

Air melongo.

Taufan melihat kalender yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hu'um. Kau bahkan melewatkan sekolah seminggu yang lalu". Taufan memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan di dagunya.

Mata Air berkaca – kaca.

"Hayoo. Tak tahu, tak tahu". Api menakut – nakuti Air. Air terlihat hampir menangis.

"Kakak. Kenapa kalian tak membangunkan aku". Air menahan tangisnya. Sedangkan wajah Taufan dan Api terlihat geli.

"Air. Kau itu hanya—".

"Bagaimana kami akan membangunkanmu. Masuk kamarmu saja kami merasa beku". Api mengangkat tangannya tanda ia menyerah (tentunya pura – pura).

"Iya! Bahkan kamarmu bersuhu 81oF". Halilitar mendelik. Jarang – jarang Taufan otaknya lancar. Bukan hal sulit bagi Halilintar untuk mengetahui derajat tersebut ke dalam derajat Celcius.

"Iya! Bahkan aku merasakan ada di daerah gletser".

Air sudah menangis. Dia bahkan melewatkan sekolahnya selama tujuh hari. Tentu ia merasa sedih. Halilintar yang melihatnya pun merasa kasihan terhadap Air.

"Heh! Air kenapa kau menangis? Kau ini hanya tertidur seharian ini saja". Halilintar memutar matanya malas. Gempa mulai sadar dari apa yang telah ia lihat tadi.

"Iya. Taufan dan Api hanya berbohong. Kau ini seperti tidak pernah tahu Taufan dan Api saja". Gempa berjalan kearah Air dan menenangkannya.

"A-apa". Air merubah raut mukanya menjadi sebal.

"Ahhhh~. Kak Hali tak asik ah!".

"Kak Hali merusak suasana lah. Padahal tadi Air sudah menangis".

Pletak!

"Aw!/Adaw!". Jitakan keras gratis yang berasal dari tangan Halilintar mendarat diatas kepala Taufan dan Api.

.

.

END.

 **Wahahaha! Apa ini?**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Apa ini kenapa OOC semua? Huhuhu T_T**

 **Maaf aku menistakan Halilintar dan Air hahaha.**

 **Aku buat ini, saat besoknya ada ulangan lisan. Tapi aku malah buat cerita ini :v. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya aneh.**

 **Review ya kalau berkenan. Karena dibaca aja aku mah udah bersyukur.**


End file.
